


Party of Three

by thraxbaby



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Ot3 loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 04:58:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thraxbaby/pseuds/thraxbaby
Summary: The Asra/Julian/Apprentice ot3 dream team have some fun for the first time.





	Party of Three

Ramona stared between Asra and Julian. They were at the Rowdy Raven having some drinks. It wasn't Asra's favorite place, but it was Julian's turn to choose their outing destination. Lately, things were good. Asra and Julian were friends again and the three of them would spend time together most days of the week. 

There was one other new thing developing. Whenever they were in close proximity, Ramona felt a warmth blooming in her stomach. There had been moments where she had caught herself daydreaming of spending the night with one of them. She thought Asra knew, what with the way he looked at her and the way his soft lips quirked upwards. Or did his lips just naturally do that? And Julian... Always making flirty comments towards her and Asra. 

"Are you okay?" Asra asked and there was that knowing look again. 

"Huh? Oh, yes, I'm fine." Ramona replied. 

"Since you don't usually drink, maybe we should stop and head home?" Asra suggested. 

"Already?" Julian asked. "Fine. Let me walk you two home." 

The trio walked through the streets of Vesuvia, Ramona sandwiched between Asra and Julian. Their arms wrapped around her shoulder and waist, their scents invading her senses. Was it wrong that she wanted them both? Asra had taken care of her for so long, and Julian was just so charming. 

Before long, they arrived at the shop. Asra asked Julian if he wanted to spend the night, seeing as he still had no official home other than Mazelinka's, which was on the other side of town. Julian accepted and they entered the shop. They filed in to the living quarters upstairs and began dressing for bed. Usually, Ramona would change on one side of a partition and the others would dress on the other, but something made Ramona pause. That something was the sight of Asra and Julian pulling off their shirts, exposing the flat planes of their abdomens. 

"Are you sure you're okay?" Asra asked, noticing Ramona hadn't moved. Ramona felt her heart beat fast and her cheeks flush. She took a leap of faith and stepped forward. She took Asra's face in her hands and brought his lips to hers. Asra immediately melted into the kiss. Julian, meanwhile, blushed at the sight. 

"I... I'll just... give you two some space..." Julian began, but two tanned hands reached out simultaneously and held him in place. The implications of that gesture caused the color in Julian's face to deepen. 

"Both of you" *kiss* "have been driving me crazy." *kiss* "Is it wrong that I want both of you?" Ramona parted to question her desires, looking for an answer in their eyes. 

"No, it's not." Asra answered. "I've always known your love was too great to be given to only one person. I won't mind sharing it with Ilya. And I know Ilya certainly won't mind, will you?" Asra smiled his smug smile at Julian, who was still red as a tomato. 

"N-n-no. I wouldn't mind. Ramona, do you really-" Ramona answered his unfinished question by pulling him down for a kiss. Julian moaned into her mouth and the sound ignited that warmth in her belly. 

"Why don't we move this to the bed?" Asra suggested, his voice low and close to their ears. Ramona and Julian parted and went over to sit on the bed. "Ilya, why don't you help Ramona get more comfortable?" Julian obeyed and returned to kissing Ramona. While Asra tended to removing her boots, Julian's long fingers began untying the sash around her waist. When that was removed, her top was pulled up and off, then her skirt. Her shift was slipped off as well, finally leaving her bare for her loves to see. 

"You're so beautiful." Julian said, taking in her beauty. His lips zeroed in on that little heart-shaped freckle on her hip, but a warning from Asra stopped him. 

"Ilya, not yet." Asra took a moment to take in the two of them together. They were both beautiful in their own way. In the past, Asra felt Julian was too clingy, too Tragic™ to make anything significant with him, but Ramona seemed to have healed that part of him. Julian now had more confidence, was more willing to be a team player rather than make himself a martyr. Ramona seemed to bring out the best in people. 

Asra kneeled on the bed, hovering above the two laying down. He reached over and began untying the tasseled belt around Julian's waist, pulling it and his pants off. He teased him by giving him one long stroke before giving his attention to Ramona. He kissed her lips, down her jaw, down her neck. He pecked a tender kiss over her heart before teasing her breasts with feather-soft kisses. 

Ramona ran her hands down Asra's bare chest, down to the waistband of his pants. She wanted him on even playing field with her and Julian, so she worked on removing them. She unbuttoned them and tugged them down his hips. He helped her, kicking them off and baring himself to her eyes. Gods, he was beautiful... 

Ramona glanced over at Julian. He was watching them, obviously aroused, and wanting to join in. While Asra continued to tease her breasts, Ramona turned her head to kiss Julian. He put his all into the kiss, completely enraptured by the beauties in bed with him. 

Ramona gasped into the kiss upon feeling Asra's finger swipe through her slit and start moving in slow circles over her clit. She was beautiful as she began to unravel. Asra and Julian worked her up, leaving red marks on her skin from kisses and soft bites. She moaned their names, buried her fingers in soft hair, begged Asra to let her finish. He got that playful look in his eye and stopped. Ramona whined, she'd been so close!

"Ilya, would you sit up against the headboard?" Asra asked. Julian scooted up to do what Asra asked. His dick stood painfully erect. He hadn't been touched since Asra stripped him of his pants. Asra had always been one to tease, but in the end he always made it worth it. 

"Ramona, kneel over Ilya." Asra guided her into position. She was straddling Julian's hips, her core hovering over his length, just out of reach. Asra bent her forward and lined himself up with her. She was wet enough that he slid in easily. Ramona grasped Julian's shoulders, burying her face against the hot skin of his neck and moaning as Asra thrust into her from behind. 

This was exactly what she needed. Ramona arched her back, meeting Asra's thrusts. She felt the heat coil up in her stomach, nice and tight before finally releasing. Ramona bit into Julian's shoulder and moaned through her orgasm. Asra finished inside her soon after, sent over the edge by her spasming core. 

Asra pulled out and let Ramona catch her breath. His eyes fell to Julian, who was waiting so patiently. He won't last long now. 

"Your turn, Ilya. Tell me what you want." Asra said. 

"I want you to use me." Julian answered. Many things have changed with Ilya, but not that. 

"Use you? Would you like one of us to ride your face while the other teases your cock?" The dirty talk was driving Julian crazy. 

"Yes, yes! Anything!" A thought came to Ramona and a grin formed on her face. 

"Are you going to smother me with your thighs?" she giggled. Julian playfully growled and smacked her ass. 

"I want you to smother me with your thighs." Julian said. "I want to taste you, my darling." Julian scooted down to lay flat on the bed. He nudged Ramona up his body until she was positioned above his face. Her juices mixed with Asra's cum dripped down her leg. Julian licked up the musky, salty mess and began to build his love up again. Meanwhile, Asra began to tease Julian, running soft lips and a talented tongue up and down his shaft. 

Julian sucked Ramona's clit into his mouth and revelling in the way she bucked her hips. Between Ramona steadily riding his face and the fact that Asra was now sucking him off, Julian didn't stand a chance. Ramona bucked her hips faster and cried out Julian's name. His real name. It sounded beautiful, spilling so effortlessly from her lips. Julian groaned and finally came. 

Not long after, Ramona, Julian, and Asra laid together in the bed, sleepy and sated. 

"That was amazing." Ramona murmured. "I love you guys." 

"Is this something you want?" Asra asked. "Both of us?"

"Yes. You both mean so much to me. To choose only one would feel like I was ripping my heart in half. I've felt this way for a while, but I was afraid I would be seen as selfish for wanting you both." Ramona explained. 

"You are not selfish." Asra said. 

"You are lucky we feel the same way, my dear." Julian added. Ramona kissed them both, happy to have them in her life, happy that they feel the same. She looked forward to what this relationship could lead.


End file.
